The Stars Hold Secrets
by NeverlandRunt
Summary: Everyone has th Laxus and Lucy have discovered some secrets about the other. As they learn more about the other friendship and feelings come to be. Along with more secrets, a annoying spirit, and new powers. LaLu
1. Under the Stars

**So I have decided to rewrite these chapters. I'm hoping they are a bit better then before. I know it still may need work but in time.**

 **The story is set up about 3 months after the guild returns.**

 **Dont own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy stumbled a bit on the uneven path she was climbing up. She was almost there at the perfect spot, her spot, to see the stars. The sun had just set, she grabbed her flashlight and picked up the pace.

Finally she made it to a small clearing near the edge of the mountain. She put down the bag she had been carrying and then summoned Plue to join her.

"Hey Plue." She said as she gave him a hug. After releasing him from the hug, Lucy reached in her bag pulling out a blanket and laid it on the ground. She looked out over the edge, suddenly feeling Plue bump into her. She turned around, eyes widened at the sight of a dark large dog staring at them. There was a few seconds of silence before the dog let out a deep bark and rushed towards them. Lucy let out a scream.

Laxus was making his way up a path when he heard a scream from a head of him. He took off running towards where it came from. He made it to the small clearing and stopped dead in his track. He stood there staring at the blonde who was trying to stop his dog from licking her face, and beside them was a shaking white...spirit sitting and watching.

"Zeus!" The dog stopped his licking attack on the blonde and went over to Laxus's side.

Lucy looked over to see Laxus standing there, so she smiled, "hi Laxus."

"What are you doing up here Blondie?" his face had his normal scrowl.

Lucy stood up after wiping her hands off, "there is going to be a meteor shower tonight. So I came for the show." She sets up the small lantern. Her gaze then goes to the brindle colored Mastiff that is sitting by Laxus's side.

She walks over to them and kneels down in front of the dog, reaching a hand out. "Zeus was it? Do you know how to shake?" The dog barked and lifted his paw placing it in her hand. She smiled and stood back up. "I didn't know you had a dog."

"Other then my team and Gramps, no one does." He glares at her. "Where's your team?" He asks looking around. If they are on the way he should head back now to avoid them.

"Gray, Natsu, and Happy find it boring and end up fighting or complaining the whole time. Erza says she doesn't mind but I can tell she gets bored and besides she is on a mission. So Plue and I come up here." She paused before continuing. "They don't know about this place so your secret is safe. I promise I won't say anything."

He noticed she didn't meet his stare. _'So this is her secret place.'_ He stepped forward to look over the edge and then up at the sky, "Yours too." He looked back at her. She had taken a seat on the blanket and Zeus was laying on one side with his head on her lap.

"Thanks Laxus." She pets Zeus's head, "You look scary but you're a big softy huh?" Zeus snuggled closer to her as she laughed.

Laxus was dumbfounded at how his dog was acting towards Lucy. Even more how Lucy didn't seem afraid of him at all.

"You would probably ruin Laxus's image if everyone knew that your just a softie."

Laxus let out a small tsk and smirked at Lucy's comment. She noticed it and smiled.

"So when does your show start?"

"Soon...Do you...wanna stay and watch?" she had a slight blush asking that.

He was silent for few moment, _'Shit I should answer her.'_ "I...never seen a meteor shower. What is it exactly?" He sat down and glanced over at her and she looked shocked but began to explain.

While she was explaining she noticed the show starting, "Look!" Lucy pointed towards the night sky. Laxus, Zeus, and Plue all looked up. It was only a few meteors here and there to start but soon more and more came into view.

Lucy reached in her bag and pulled out a small blanket, instead of covering herself she covered Plue, who was lying between the two blondes.

The show was right over them, Lucy laid back her arm crossing behind her head for support. Laxus noticed she was wearing a light blue tank top and a short pair of black shorts so he took off his coat and threw it over her. "Thanks." Laxus grunted a reply and copied Lucy's position.

While the show was going on Lucy spoke, "Where's the Thunder God Tribe?"

Laxus didn't bother to look over at her, "You know they are not permanently attached to my side."

"Are you sure?" She asked but there was no reply. That was fine with her Laxus wasn't much of a talker.

"You stopped writing once the guild was reestablished."

With this Lucy turned her head to face the male Blonde. ' _Was he reading my articles?'_ "Yeah. I still write, just not for the magazine anymore."

 **(Flashback)**

Laxus only hummed as he was recalling the time he saw her in Blue Pegasus surrounded by Ever, Bickslow, and Freed. The four of them were smiling and laughing. Master Bob had approached her and the two walked off.

I walked over to greet the Thunder legion before I went and got another solo mission.

"What's Blondie doing here?" Ever gave me a quick hug while Bickslow slapped my shoulder.

"Lucy is here to write an article for Sorcerer's Weekly." Freed answered.

"Are you staying for awhile? I'm sure Lucy would be happy to see you." Ever asked.

"We barely know each other." I know what she was really trying to pull. She along with Freed and Bicks' were hoping I wouldn't rush off on another mission. I ordered a drink and sat back with my friends waiting till Master Bob was done.

Lucy came out of the office a small smile on her face. She walked over to the table we were at and had a surprised look on her face, then it turned up into a smile, "Hi Laxus."

"Hey."

"Did you get everything you needed for the article?" Ever asked. She nodded and then said her goodbyes before leaving. We could all see she wasn't the same. None of us were, but life goes on.

I stood up after finishing my beer and walked over to Master Bob. He handed me a paper and I bid my friends bye.

Outside I seen Lucy sitting on a bench with her head down. "Blondie!" I shouted scaring her and she tried to discreetly wipe away the evidence of her tears. She turned and faced me. "You know you could join Blue Pegasus even team up with the Thunder God Tribe."

"Thanks Laxus. But I'm not ready for that yet."

I reached out ruffled her hair a bit, "Hang in there Blondie. The offer is open so if you're ever ready." I walked off and gave her a small hand wave.

 **(End Flashback)**

Laxus laid there even after the shower had stopped, he could tell Lucy had fallen asleep. ' _Should I wake her up?'_ he thought. He just stayed there finding the sound of her breathing relaxing. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep himself.

Once he was sleep a pink haired figure appeared before them. She unfolded the blanket in her hand and covered the sleeping blondes. She then put a bowl on the ground and filled it with water. She smiled before disappearing to the spirit world.

It was early morning but still dark when Lucy woke up and felt an arm wrapped around her, she ignored it due to the strong urge to pee, getting up she heard a low growl but continued to stumbled a bit into the woods. Once she came back she saw Laxus lifted the blanket up so she could crawl back in beside him. She smiled slightly and curled up next to as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

Laxus sat up resting one arm on his elbow, looking down at the girl laying beside him. _'She does look cute...'_ He was pulled from his thoughts when she started to stir. His arm was still wrapped around her waist. _'Shit. How am I going to explain this?'_

"Mornin'" He waited for her to freak out.

 _'So warm.'_ She turned her head up to look at him and gave him a smile. Then turned on to her back and stretched, "Mornin' Laxus." Laxus removed his arm from around her as she sat up and began to pet Zeus who was on her other side.

 _'She didn't freak out? Is she really going to pretend like it's normal.'_ Laxus stood up and went into the woods.

 _'He must have thought I would freak out. ehhh my hair...I bet I look like a mess. Great.'_ Lucy thought as she tried to fix her hair and rub the sleep out of her eyes. She got up and started to fold the blankets. _'Virgo must have brought this one.'_

Laxus returned and helped her, then picked up his coat and swung it over his shoulders. "Do you want to join me for breakfast?" He had heard Lucy's stomach grumble and knew his was too.

"Yeah." She grabbed the bag and followed Laxus and Zeus down the path. "You know, You're quite the cuddler." He glared at her. "You even growled at me."

At that Laxus froze and watched as Lucy passed him with a huge smirk on her face _'Damn this little minx.'_ He caught up to her and lead the way to his house, that wasn't to far from the spot.

The rest of the walk they remained silent and soon his house came into view. Lucy noticed they were in a different part of the forest still. From the outside it didn't look like anything grand just a normal two story house. in front of the house was a stream with a wooden bridge over it for them to took the path to the house, Laxus took out his key and let Zeus push his way in first, followed by Lucy and himself.

Lucy glanced around at the living room taking a mental note of everything. The ceiling was vaulted and there was a stone fireplace along one of the walls next to a set of stairs. A brown couch and matching set of chairs. A coffee table with some magazine on it, a tv lacrama was attached to the wall.

Laxus walked up to Lucy and put a finger under her chin to lightly pushed his jaw closed. She puffed out her cheeks, then followed Laxus into the next room that turned out to be the kitchen. What caught her eye in here was the wall or lack of. There was a larger sliding glass door and windows that reached from floor to ceiling. She walked over to take a look at the view while Laxus started messing around in the fridge. There was a porch with nothing much on it but a grill and a few chairs, behind that was the forest. She thought it would be nice to just sit out there and read.

The smell of food forced her to turn her attention back to the room. She took a seat at the table and Laxus dropped a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of her. "I got beer and water...what do want?"

"Waters fine." She took a bite and decided it wasn't bad.

Laxus took a seat beside her, his plate filled with food. Zeus came in beside him, "Here" taking a piece of bacon off his plate he gave it to the dog. Laxus heard an 'aww' come from Lucy but ignored her. Both ate in silence until they were done.

Lucy got up and offered to wash the dishes. Laxus refused but she insisted and ended up drying while he washed. After finishing she gave Zeus a hug and a few minutes of petting love.

"Hey." Lucy looked up to Laxus. "Don't say a word about this." His voice was low and almost treating and his facial expression was serious.

Lucy put her finger on her chin and began to think or at least pretend to, "About Zeus? or do you mean about watching the stars with me?" she paused and continued, "Or is it where you live and the fact that you made me breakfast? I bet it's really about you being a big cuddle bug."

Suddenly Lucy's back hit the wall behind her, not necessarily hard but enough to startle her. She also felt the hand on her arm that had pushed her, she couldn't look up.

"Not a word about any of this, Blondie." He let go of her feeling a bit bad, not sure if he had really hurt her.

She was hurt, not because of being push against the wall. It was more the lack of trust Laxus suddenly had in her. She had thought he trusted her more since they had somewhat became friends during the guilds break.

She pushed off the wall once Laxus had moved a step back. She heard a small "sorry" come from him as he did. But her eyes were still cast down afraid to look at him. She walked over to the door and opened it. She inhaled and forced a small smile on her face, then turned around facing Laxus. "You value your privacy, I know that. So I wouldn't think to betray a friend's trust... Thank you for...everything. See ya around Laxus." With that she left heading off in the direction of her home.


	2. Note

Sorry this is not a new chapter. However I am rewriting the first two chapters a bit. Also looking to change the title of this story.


	3. Morning Star

**Still don't own Fairy tail.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **-At the guild-**

The guild was loud as usual but Laxus just sat at his normal table sipping on the beer in front of him. Freed and Bickslow were talking with a drunk Cana and Mira, who was cleaning some glasses. Evergreen was chatting with Elfman and Lisanna. He noticed Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and the exceed all talking or reading. Others were doing there normal stuff as well. It's what he didn't see that he was wondering about.

He remembered Lucy had said Erza was on a mission, but where were the two idiots? More importantly where was Lucy. He turned up the volume on his sound pod. He felt like shit after what happened this morning. _'Fuck. Her eyes...scared, I could deal with...maybe...but I don't know what I saw.'_ He continued to stare off at nothing lost in thought and in the music.

A short time later the guild doors burst open. Laxus glanced up to see Happy, Natsu and Gray walking in all three rubbing their heads. None looking too pleased as they walked to the request board. Laxus turned his sound pod down to eavesdrop on the conversation.

 **-Natsu and Gray-**

"Just pick one." Gray said as he gave up and made it over to the bar.

Mira smiled and walked over to him, "What's wrong Gray? Do you want anything?"

"No thanks Mira. Natsu and I need be off as soon as he picks a mission."

"Are you not taking Lucy?" Mira asked. Gray smiled nervously but before he could answer Natsu ran over and pushed Gray out of the stool and waved a request in front of Mira.

"We'll take this one!" He gave Mira a wide toothy smile before Gray shoved him.

Mira looked at the duo and raised an eyebrow. she took the paper and looked it over, "What did you two do this time?" Natsu and Gray's jaws dropped. Mira glared at them, "Lucy better be alright!"

Natsu waved his hands in front of him in defence, "She's fine." Gray nodded agreeing.

Lisanna turned to the two boys, "You didn't break in and walk in on her in the bath again did you?"

"No! We were waiting for her to be done." Gray said crossing his arms.

"Happy?" Mira looked over at the exceed who was to quite.

Happy couldn't help the fear he felt with the demon looking at him. He broke down in tears while he explained, "Natsu and Gray broke into Lucy's. They started fighting and put a huge hole in Lucy's wall! Then her landlady came in and yelled at Lucy! Lucy was really quite and she's scary like that. She told us we had to pay for all the damages because she can't afford to pay them and the rent!" He took in a breath and looked at Natsu and Gray with an apologetic smile.

"You broke in too Happy."

 **-Laxus Thoughts while listening to the conversation-**

' _Those two willingly going on a mission together without Blondie something's up?'_

"What did you two do this time?"

 _'Great. What did they destroy now.'_

"Lucy better be alright!"

 _'Lucy?'_ He heard Natsu say she was fine. ' _Good.'_ for a second he thought maybe he had really hurt her this morning.

"You didn't break in and walk in on her in the bath again did you?"

 _'What the fuck? She says this like it's a normal thing.'_

"Natsu and Gray broke into Lucy's. They started fighting and put a huge hole in Lucy's wall! Then her landlady came in and yelled at Lucy! Lucy was really quite and she's scary like that. She told us we had to pay for all the damages because she can't afford to pay them and the rent!"

"You broke in too Happy."

' _Blondie really isn't having a good day.'_

 **-Small time skip to evening-**

Laxus was about to get up and head out when his team joined him at the table.

"Laxus, we have picked our next mission. It shouldn't take more than a week." He handed the paper to Laxus. He glanced over it. This had to be Evers pick. He sighed and nodded his approval.

"Just remember Ever, it's a job, not a shopping trip."

"I'm sure we'll have some time for fun" Bickslow said as he raised his eyebrows at the group and let his tongue fall out with a grin. He received a hit on the head from Ever's fan.

Laxus stood up, "I'll get it approved and we'll meet up at the train station at 9am tomorrow." His team nodded and each headed out the guild.

Walking up to the bar he called for Mira. She came over with her normal smile on her face. "Yes Laxus?" He handed her the paper and she approved it right away.

"Where's Gramps?"

"Master is away. I'm not sure when he'll return. Sorry."

 _'Shit.'_

"Thanks Mira." He turned and headed upstairs to his office.

He pulled out the lacrima and called for his Gramps. He waited a few seconds before his face was now showing. "Laxus? Are you calling to tell your Gramps good night?"

Laxus gave his grandfather a look of disgust, "No. I'm calling to see where you are. I'm heading out on a mission for a week with my team. So I need you to check in on Zeus."

"Hmm I see. But you'll either have to drop the mission or have one of your team members do it until I am able to return in a few days."

"I'll figure something out." Laxus was about to cut off the link when he heard his grandfather yell.

"You better not fill up the bath tub with water and leave the food containers open again!"

"It worked didn't it?" He smirked at the lacrima

"Lax-!"

"Bye Gramps." He turned off the lacrama and returned it to the drawer. He sat in the chair and thought for a few moments then got up and rushed down the stairs and out the guild.

 **-Lucy's Apartment-**

Lucy with the help of Virgo had managed to do a (well that she thought was) a decent job of patching up the wall. At least people in the street couldn't see inside anymore. ' _All I want is a nice hot bath.'_

Knock knock knock

Lucy sighed and headed over to the door. It should assumed it was the landlady making sure she had patched up the wall some and remind her of the rent and damage repair. However when she opened the door she was surprised to see Laxus standing there. She stood there wide eyed for a few seconds.

"Can I come in?" Laxus asked. Lucy opened the door wider and moved so he could enter. Then she moved to close the door, as she bit her lower lip. She then turned her attention to him.

"What is it you need Laxus?" She asked trying to sound like her cheerful shelf.

"Sorry...for this morning..." Laxus said in a deep low voice.

Lucy was a bit surprised by the apology, "Don't worry about it. Want a beer?"

Laxus nodded and waited till she turned around to take a look at the apartment.

It wasn't to big but it was decent for just one person. He could see the patch job she and Virgo did along with the few household items that had been damaged as well. He walked over to the couch to sit but stopped when he saw what was sitting on it. A devilish smirk came over his face as he hooked one finger around something and lifted it up.

"Hope Lite beer is ok….." Lucy froze when she seen what Laxus had in his hand and the look he had on his face. Her face turned beat red, "Oh My Gosh! GIMME THAT!" She ran over to him and grabbed her underwear from him and then tried to pick all the others that were on the couch.

Laxus just laughed at her while she struggle to collect her things and find a place to put them. "Stop laughing! I thought you came over here to apologize!"

"I did." He took the beer from her hand so she could used sat on the now cleared off couch still laughing at her.

Lucy shoved the things into one of the drawers that hadn't been destroyed when Natsu and Gray were fighting. "You're just as bad as Erza and Happy." She mumbled under her breath but Laxus still heard.

He stopped laughing, "So not only does your team break in, put holes in your walls, walk in on you in the bath but they go through your underwear drawer?"

Lucy's face was still a bit red but she just flopped down next to Laxus on the couch. Laxus didn't miss the way her chest bounced as she sat. Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples before she answered him, "You heard about the hole they made?" He nodded looking at the patch job she did to the wall again. "Yea they have some bad habits."

"Can put them in obedience classes." He gave her a small smile and she returned it and laughed. "Or ask freed to put up ruins. He would do it in a heartbeat if he realized how bad they are."

"I've thought about it but...I dont know, just havent yet."

"Your choice...for now."

"What do you mean by that?" She tilted her head.

"Just that if you keep letting them cause trouble it might get you kicked out." She groaned and nodded agreeing with him. There was a few minutes of silence. Laxus wasn't sure how to go about bringing up the idea he had but was now or never so he inhaled, "Blondie?"

"Yea?"

"Natsu and Gray mentioned you made them go on a mission because you couldn't afford both damages and rent. So I got a mission for you. It pays enough to cover your rent. Wadda say?"

"You got me a mission? What is it? Nothing crazy right? Like taking out a pack wild beasts or a dark guild right?"

"No nothing like that." She looked relieved. "It's something I can only trust you with."

"Really?...You?"

"I'm the client. I'm requesting that you, Blondie, watch Zeus. while I'm with my team on a job for a week."

"I can't keep him here Laxus! My landlady would go crazy and my team would find out."

He groaned, "I know. That's why you would be required to stay at my place for the week. And no going to the guild or around town if possible."

"I can't go in town? So i'm a prisoner for a week? What about food?"

"I'll make sure the fridge is full. You won't be a prisoner, i'm just saying you could risk someone seeing you and asking questions or worse Flame Brain could caught your scent and follow you. With the ruins up I'm sure he'll think you're in some kind of danger and try to break them."

 _'He has this all planned out huh. Wow.'_ She smirked at her own thoughts.

"Well Blondie?"

"Okay. What are friends for?" She gave him a big smile. "When do you leave and when can I go there?"

"I leave tomorrow at 9am. I was going to run to the store now and pick up some stuff. Be ready in an hour?"

"Huh?" She watched as he got off the couch and headed towards the door. "Come over tonight?"

"That's right." He didn't look back as he opened the door to leave, but gave her a wave. He closed the door and heard something hit it and lucy shout something about him being jerk.

 **-At Laxus an hour later-**

Laxus had returned to Lucy's after dropping off the grocery. Then went and brought her over to his place. Zeus ran up to her and demanded her to pet him. Laxus showed her where the guest room was and then headed to the kitchen to put stuff away.

While he put things away Lucy took up the opportunity to take a bath. The bathroom upstairs wasn't anything too fancy and tub and shower combo. the counter was large up only one sink. It was decorated with a green curtain and other things. _'Im sure Ever picked these.'_

After bathing she headed down stairs and seen Laxus in the kitchen preparing something. "Whatcha making?" She asked sweetly

"Food." He turned his head slightly and glanced at her. He thought she looked cute in her pink shorts and black tank top. Her hair was still damp but pulled up in a messy bun.

It wasn't much just a few sandwiches and chips. he took it out into the living room and Lucy joined him. He turned on the tv lacrima and explained how to use the remote, it worked for the tv, sound system and the movie player. Lucy grabbed a sandwich and sat back while Laxus found a movie to watch.

While they ate she had learned he was really into movies and didn't have cable. That was fine with her she would browse through his movies collection at some point this week. He also learned that she didn't really watch many but did enjoy them.

After they were done they both sat back on the couch watching The Avengers. He noticed Lucy watching with interest but she was tired. zeus had climbed on the couch and was trying to find a place near her to lay. she moved closer to Laxus to give the large dog more room. she pulled her legs up and curled them to the side letting Zeus rest is head on her knees.

"I'm starting to think he likes you more then me." Laxus huffed.

"Nah." she said as he scratched behind zeus's ear. "You love your daddy don't you Zeus?"

Zeus made a grumble noise and ignored the looked he got from Laxus.

Laxus raised a eyebrow, _'Really? This dog.'_ Lucy was giggling at them. "Fine, from now on Bondie here, is your new mom. Happy?" He glared at the dog. Zeus barked and Laxus took it as he approved. His jaw fell open. _'Damn dog.'_

"Aw don't be jealous Laxus...here." Lucy moved slightly onto her side and laid her head down on Laxus's leg. "There now you have someone on your leg too...oh I missed what's going on." She pouted as her attention returned to the movie.

Laxus was still looking down at her. A smirk came to his lips and he turned his head towards Zeus and stuck his tongue out at the dog. "Did you just stick your tongue out at Zeus?"

"No." ' _Shit! Does she have eyes in the back her head.'_ Laxus put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit. "Pay attention to the movie."

Laxus noticed Lucy had fallen asleep close to the end of the movie. He picked her up and took her upstairs to the room she would be staying in. Laxus laid her down and went to cover her up when Zeus jumped on the bed. Lucy woke up dazed and looked up at Laxus then Zeus. "The movie.."

"You fell asleep, can watch it later." Laxus pulled the blankets up over her. He watched as Zeus laid up against her and Lucy got comfy and lift the blankets. "Offering me a spot Blondie?" he teased.

Her brows frowned and she dropped the blankets and rolled over to her side. He smirked at her and left the room to change. Once he was done he returned and crawled in bed with the now sleeping duo. He wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist. He inhaled the smell of her hair and grit his teeth. _'What are you doing to me? Better yet what am I doing?_ ' As he inhaled again closing his eyes. He recalled another time he had come across the blonde during the guilds disbandment.

 **(FLASH BACK)**

It was still early morning as he sat outside the small coffee shop. He had just finished his last job and wasn't ready to head back to the Blue Pegasus guild hall. He took the last drink of his cup then he saw a blonde mess walk right past him and into the shop.

' _Was that?'_ He turn to look into the window at the girl. She sat down in the corner booth. _'Oh this is to good.'_ He stood up and went back inside the shop, stopping when he was right behind her. He leaned down till he was right next to her ear.

"Hey Blondie."

Lucy jumped but didn't turn to face him so he had pulled his face back. He walked over to the other side of the booth and sat down. Lucy groaned but didn't say anything to the male blonde. In fact she didn't bother even looking up at him until he was seated.

"Never thought I would see you on a walk of shame." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure you been on plenty yourself." She pointed to Laxus's shirt that was not exactly button correctly. He grunted and fixed the buttons as the waitress brought over Lucy's coffee and ordered another one for himself.

Laxus's coffee arrived a few minutes later. It was anything special like Lucy's. Just plain black coffee. Before he could even get a drink he heard his name being call from the entrance of the shop. He cringed.

Walking over to the booth was an burnette with a bob hair styled. She had on the shops orange waitress uniform. "We meet again. Must be fate!" He voice made his ears hurt, it was high pitched and nasally sounding. The girl then turned her attention to Lucy. "Who are you?" However Lucy didn't answer, on the other hand was amused and smiling at Laxus.

"She's member of my guild." The girl accepting this smiled and Lucy about lost it. Laxus finally looked up at the girl and his eyes widened for a second. The girl had dark black eyebrows that looked drawn on, her makeup bright blue over her eyes, and her red lipstick did nothing to hide the huge gap between her teeth.

Annoyed by the girl's sudden appearance, Lucy's failing control over her giggles, he stood up and moved around the girl to Lucy's side, "We need to be going…."

"Janice." She smiled again and Laxus nodded trying to avoid looking at the girl.

"Yea." He grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her out of the booth.

"My Shoes.." Lucy giggle out. They left the poor burnette there a bit taken back by their sudden departure.

Once outside she let out a loud laugh, tears forming in her eyes. "I never thought I would see one of your walk of shames."

He glared at her as she continued to laugh, "I'm sure yours was no trophy winner either." He made a note to himself to not over do it on the shots again when not with Bickslow.

When they got to the train stop Laxus went ahead and bought them both a ticket to the next train stop where they would split up. Suddenly a man came up to Lucy. He was pretty average looking, dark hair and eyes, a pair of tan slacks and blue collared shirt.

"I'm glad i caught you before you left." He said to Lucy. She didn't look to pleased to see him but was glad he wasn't horrible looking. She turned to Laxus and smiled. Counting this as a victory to whose partner from the night before was better looking. Laxus rolled his eyes.

The man looked over his shoulder to see Laxus. Clearly he was intimated by the lighting slayer. Turning back to Lucy, "I...I just wanted to make sure you got this." He handed her a manilla envelope. Lucy took it with a questionable look on her face.

As she opened it she heard a loud powerful laugh come from Laxus. "For last night." the man said. Her face grew red with anger as she seen what was inside. She closed it and threw the envelope back at the guy before storming off. Laxus still laughing as he followed behind her. The man was too left confused but took his envelope and left.

Once on the train the two sat side by side. Lucy's arms were crossed over her chest and she was pouting. "Mine didn't win any trophies but at least they didn't try to pay me for sex."

She sighed, "can't we forget about this?" Laxus seen she was embarrassed but also a bit hurt by the guys actions.

"Our secret then." She nodded her reply and then both got quite once the train started moving. Laxus put on his sound pods and closed his eyes ready to doze off. About fifteen minutes later he felt Lucy's head leaning against his arm. He didn't bother moving her, just went back to resting.

 **(End Flashback)**

It was the next morning when Laxus woke up, he took a quick glance at the blonde next to him before getting out of bed. he stretched as he walked out of the room into his own bedroom. He grabbed a change of clothes, placed them on the counter, then started the shower.

Lucy rolled over and stretched. She sat up, watching as Zeus got off the bed heading for door. _'That's right. I'll be staying at Laxus' for a week_.' She swung her legs over the side and stood up making her way to the bathroom.

When done she made her way down the stairs, thinking she would let Zeus out and make something to eat. She walked into the kitchen and opens the sliding glass door.

Zeus ran outside, there was a slight chill in the air but she left it open so he could come back whenever. Lucy glanced at the clock on the stove ' _8:15...wonder if he wants something to eat.'_

As if on cue Laxus entered the kitchen and stood beside her opening the fridge. He was wearing a maroon button down shirt with the sleeve folded up slightly and a pair of black pants. Lucy smiled, "Good morning." _'Damn he smells good.'_ she thought then asked, "Do you want something to eat?"

He closed the door to the fridge after pulling out a water, "No thanks, I try not to eat before traveling." Zeus came in and went right over to Laxus looking for affection. "Traitor." He glared at the dog but, gave in and started petting and scratching behind his ears.

Lucy grabbed a banana from the counter and went over to put some dog food in the Zeus's bowl. She sat down after, "Is it because of the motion sickness?" Laxus turned his head slowly glaring at her. She smiled not bothered at all by the glare, "Right I'll add that to 'Don't tell anyone' list." She said the one part in a deep voice trying to mimic Laxus.

"I don't sound like that and this list seems a bit more one sided." Laxus started

"Guess you have more secrets you want to keep than I do."

"I'm sure you have more."

Lucy swallowed the food in her mouth, "You do know who my team right?"

' _There it was, that look in her eyes.'_ Laxus was about to say something when he felt a magic pulse alerting him that someone had entering the ruin barrier. He stood up and made his way into the living room with Zeus and Lucy behind him. He turned to face Lucy, giving her a devious smile, "I'm going to find out more of your secrets." After giving her a wink he slipped on his boots and threw his coat over his shoulders.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "Could be a challenge?"

He chuckled while grabbing his bag and gave Zeus one last pat, "Be good for mom okay? Challenge accepted. See ya in a week Blondie."

She gave him a bright smile, "Be careful and good luck."

He closed the door, and started to walk to meet the man who had came to get him. "Good Morning Laxus." Freed greeted him as he turned to follows behind Laxus.

"Morning."

 **Note: I am in no way or do I care to be a professional writer. So I am sorry for misspelled, misplaced or missing words or punctuation marks. I do try and read over my stuff just to try and catch mistakes, but it doesn't always work. It's all for fun that I started writing.**

 **Also can't promise when this will be update. Or how long each chapter will be.**


	4. Shell Shocked

**Notes: Thanks to all who have followed, fav, and reviewed.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Paranormal Activity.**

 **-Time skip one week-**

The team had returned late in the member of the Thunder God Tribe headed in the direction of their own home agreeing to meet up at the guild tomorrow.

As Laxus approached the house he could hear loud music playing, he enters and doesn't see Lucy or Zeus. After taking off his boots and dropping his bag down he heads into the kitchen. He stopped when he got to the archway that leads into the kitchen, a smile came across his face, as he leaned against the wall.

The song had changed, playing another classic song from his collection. He was surprised she was listening to it, he thought she would be a pop fan or something along that line. But here she was dancing to Journey's Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'. He couldn't help but stare, her hair was in a side ponytail, bare feet, she had on a red tank top and grey shorts that barely could be called that.

She started out by the sink swaying her hips slowly from side to side but as the chorus came she began to use a spatula as a mic and sing to Zeus. Her hips were moving more and her hands were roaming over her body.

' _Does she even realize how sexy she is right now?...of course not.'_ Laxus thought with eyes still glued to the girl. Then he had to hold back a laugh, Lucy had went from sexy to rocking out on her air guitar. _'Fuck! even that sexy. Damn it Blondie getting me hard so easily.''_

The song was coming to an end, he had to give it to Zeus, he knew his master was there yet hadn't moved at all. _'Good boy. Knew he was still on my side.'_

When it was over Laxus started clapping still with a smile on his face, "Nice moves Blondie."

Lucy whipped her head around, her face beat red at being caught. Zeus ran over to Laxus. He bent down and gave Zeus affection, but still kept an eye on Lucy. She had covered her face with her hands. He stood up and walked over to her placing a hand on her head. "No need to be embarrassed, I enjoyed the show, think Zeus did too."

She didn't remove her hands, "that's twice now I've been caught this week."

Laxus removed his hand and raised an eyebrow, ' _This week?'_ "What do you mean this week?"

She moved her hands but didn't attempt to look up, "Master came by."

"Why?" He frowned

"I quote, 'I came to make sure my idiot grandson didn't just fill the tub with water and leave the food container open for Zeus.' that's why."

Laxus shook his head and moved to the fridge to grab a beer. "Did he ask why you were here?"

"He didn't really ask but by the look on his face it was obvious. I told him you asked and I said I would. He seemed shocked about that. Also that I had left a note for my team that I was on a mission, and if he could verify that in case they asked questions."

"Right, well I'm going to get cleaned up." He finished the beer.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He nodded then left to head up stairs. He entered his room and noticed Lucy's scent. He opened the bathroom door and her scent was stronger in there meaning she took advantage of his jacuzzi tub. He had given her the okay before he left, so that wasn't what bothered him, it was her scent. He striped down and stepped into the hot shower, thinking about what was happening.

He even surprised himself, offering to help her out after what Natsu and Gray did, that wasn't like him. During the mission he had been thinking about her often. Something about her stirred something in him. What it was exactly he wasn't sure.

He had even thought of going into town and finding someone to help distract him. However he realized he didn't really have an interest in doing that. Since returning from exile, he had been trying to clean up his reputation and image. The GMG had help in some ways but it didn't change the fact that most saw him as a 'Ladies Man'. He still had his one night stands here and there but not like when he was younger. Plus now that the guild was back up and running he was busy between paperwork and jobs.

' _I just need to get laid it's been awhile.'_ He thought and that strange feeling stirred making him feel almost sick. ' _Not this again.'_ It was the same feeling he felt when he had thought about going to find someone while on the mission.

He was pulled from his thoughts and that sick feeling when her heard a Knock and Lucy's voice, "Laxus the food is getting cold. Are you okay?"

"If I say no would you come in?"

"I could send Loki in."

"Don't! I'll be down in a min." He shook his head but had a small smile on his face as he turned off the water and go dressed before heading down stairs.

He made it down the stairs and seen Lucy had placed a plate of food and a beer on the coffee table. He sat on the couch next to Lucy. "You're not eating?"

"I thought you would be back tomorrow so I already ate. Hope chicken and pasta is okay."

He nodded as he ate the food. Once done he asked, "I picked up some new movies. Want to watch one?" He looked over at her waiting for a reply.

"You don't want me to go home tonight?" She sounded a bit surprised. She had figured he would want the house to himself after a mission.

Laxus stood up and walked over to his bag to pull out a few movies he had picked up. "You can leave if you want." He looked over to her and shook her head 'no'. "Something scary?"

"No."

"Oh don't like scary movies Blondie?"

"It's not a secret." She pouted. He ignored her pout and started the movie, then grabbed his empty plate and took it to the kitchen sink. "Is this scary!" he heard her yell.

Again he ignored her and grabbed a blanket and returned to the couch, "I don't know we'll find out." He sat down and handed her the blanket. She got comfortable between Laxus and Zeus and covered herself up.

The movie he had chosen was Paranormal Activity. Lucy had pulled the covers over her face at some parts. Laxus had wrapped his around her shoulders and at those time would rub her arm to comfort her. He offered to change the movie but she had said she was already invested in the story.

Laxus really wanted to lay down so he stood up and pulled Lucy up with him. He then sat back down and laid down and once again pulled Lucy down so she was now sitting in front of him. Zeus was curled up down by Laxus's feet. Lucy laid down in front of Laxus and attempted to cover them both with the blanket. Her attention then went back to the movie. Laxus soon fell asleep forgetting about the movie. Lucy stayed awake till the end but she was to comfortable to move so let herself sleep.

Lucy slightly woke up enough to notice she was now facing Laxus's chest. She really needed to lay on her other side, so she rolled her over only to fall off the couch onto the floor. Laxus woke up when he heard the thump and looked down at Lucy.

"You okay?" He asked as she sat up groaning.

"Yeah." She rubbed her face and just sat there.

Laxus stands and scooped her up in his arms, "Let's go to bed."

As they make there way up the stairs Lucy lays her head on his chest and asks, "can I sleep in your bed? It looks comfy."

He paused for a moment before walking past her room and into his room, "you'll be the first girl to sleep in my bed."

"You're lying." After that comment she was dropped on the bed. She crawled over to the other side and pulled the covers back and got under. She giggled as she got comfy.

"I've never brung a women back to my place." He took off his shirt and crawl in bed next to her.

"I must be special than." She yawned and closed her eyes to go back to sleep

He pulled her closer after wrapping an arm around her, "Must be."

 **-Morning Time-**

Laxus woke up when a pulse ran through him alerting him that once again someone had entered the ruins around his house. Without opening his eyes, he let out a small growl. Then he heard a small giggle coming from the girl in his arms and a leg thrown over him.

"Are you growling at me again?" She said lazily as she rolled off of him.

He growled again, as she left his arms, "Now I am." He sat up and moved his neck making it crack, then went into the bathroom. When he was done he saw Lucy was sitting on the edge of the bed, "All yours. Seems Gramps is here...be sure to come say hi." He gave her a wink before leaving the room and heading down to open the door.

' _It's too early for this shit.'_ He thought before opening the door."Gramps." He moved to let his grandfather in and Zeus out.

"Well good morning Laxus, Zeus." He walked in and glanced around the place.

Laxus sighed, "Did you need something?"

"Hmm I'm curious."

"About?" He asked but he knew the answer

"Lucy."

"We're friends." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lax-"

"Hello Master." Lucy interrupted him as she walked down the stairs still in her pajamas. She gave him a cheerful smile but Laxus seen the look in her eyes...she was up to something. It was confirmed when she gave him a wink as she stood close to him and slide her arm behind him touching his bare back. He decided to play along wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. "Laxus and I are good friends now."

Laxus had a smirk on his face as he looked down at Lucy. Lucy just smiled and then turned back to Mater. "Would you like something to drink Master?"

"No thank you." He gave her a forced smile.

Lucy stepped in front of Laxus, letting her hand slowly glide around him to his side, "Coffee?" He nodded as she moved away letting her hand trail across his midsection and smirking at him. Master's Jaw hit the floor.

Laxus couldn't keep his eyes off her, that was until she disappeared and he felt an evil aura. He whipped his head back to the older man, the look on his grandfather's face was a mix of anger and shock. "My office, the second you get to the guild." The tone and glare, had Laxus a bit scared but he wouldn't let it show. He just nodded.

Lucy came back in handing Laxus a cup. Zeus came in with her and laid down on the floor chewing on a bone. Laxus couldn't help it, "Looks like mom got you a treat huh Zeus."

Makarov held a smile on his face, "I need to be returning to the guild. Laxus come to the guild soon, there's a lot of paperwork waiting for you." Laxus grunted at the thought of paperwork and the scolding he was sure to get for this little act. "Be sure to come as well Lucy. Your team seems anxious for you to return."

"I will. Thank you Master." She stood next to Laxus again. Master turned without another word and left, closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes both blondes starting laughing out loud. "You know how much shit he's going to give me for this stunt?" Laxus tried to glare at her but she was still laughing.

"Sorry. But that look on his face was way better then the perverted one I saw when he caught me dancing. so payback."

"You're a little vindictive, you know that?"

She put a finger to her lips, "Keep that a secret." She left his side and took a step up the stairs. "I'll clear this up with Master once I get to the guild. okay?" Then she continued up the steps.

"Good. 'cause Gramps and I both have a thing against me messing around with girls in the guild." He took a drink of his coffee.

Lucy stopped, "Don't worry, I'll go home, shower, then head in. Give me an hour?" She didn't bother to look at him and just went into the room she used.

He nodded and followed her up stairs. Taking note of Lucy's mood in his room he pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and black pants. He buttoned his pants and heard the front door close. After a second he quickly pulled the shirt over his head and ran down the steps and flung the front door open, to see Lucy walking off. He rushed towards her and reached out to take hold of her wrist. "What are doing?"

Lucy stopped when she felt his hand wrapped around her wrist. The hold wasn't to tight but enough to know she couldn't just pull out of it. Plus he sounded worried, she turned but didn't meet his gaze. "I got an hour to get back, shower and get to the guild."

"I can teleport you near your apartment."

"You don't have shoes on."

He was surprised, ' _what did that matter?'_ "I'll put some on and don't you want your rent money?" She had almost forgot about that, she nodded. "Okay. Then wait here." He went back to the house to get socks, shoes and his coat. He came back and stood close to Lucy.

She waited for him to take hold of her and his magic to carry them to her apartment or 'near it.' She finally looked up at him, he was just staring at her. She cleared her throat, "Ready?"

"No...go on a date with me."

Her eyes widened, ' _A date with Laxus….'_ "A-are y-you asking or…"

"Yes. Would you want to go on a date?" He was holding his breath waiting for her reply. The look in her eyes was mixed, he couldn't get a good reading.

"I thought you didn't mess around with girls from the guild." She had turned her face down, finding the ground safer to look at. Suddenly a hand was on her chin lifting her face up. The look on his face serious, his eyes were narrowed as he looked into hers.

"Lucy." His gaze soften, and she could see something in his amber colored eyes. "I'm not messing around with you." He was being honest. "One date and if you still don't believe me or aren't interested then-"

"Let's go somewhere fun."

"Now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, for a date." He took hold of her and charged his magic encircling them both, then they were gone.

Laxus landed around the corner from her apartment. When the slight dizzy feeling passed Lucy stepped away from his embrace. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Thank you."

She took it, "My team might want to go on a mission so…"

"It's fine. We'll figure it out later?" He gave her his signature smirk, "Remember to talk to Gramps. He likely not to believe me."

"I won't!" She yelled as she ran to her apartment leaving Laxus, who teleported himself back to house to shower before going to the guild.

' _What's fun to do on a date? Sex...yeah I bet it would be with her..Damn it.'_ Normally all Laxus had to do wa pick out a 'target' buy her a drink, do a bit of flirting and charm his way into getting them in bed. The idea of going on a real date was weird. Laxus continued to think as he waited. Zeus was laying on floor sleeping unaware of his masters dilemma.

Lucy pushed open the guild doors and walked in, She spotted her friends at one of the tables. She was hoping they accepted what Master had told them. She felt someone fly into her chest and hug her, Lucy! Your back!"

"Hi Happy."

Natsu and Gray stopped mid-fight, "Hey Luce/Lucy!" They said in union before returning to their fight.

"Welcome back Lucy." Mira yelled from behind the bar as Lucy removed Happy from herself, waved back to Mira, then made her way to the second floor to Master's office.

She knocked on the door and when she heard "come in" she opened the door, "Lucy my child, how can I help you?" He stopped reading the papers in his hands. He was surprised to Laxus hadn't come in yet.

"First thank you Master for telling my team you sent me on a mission." She took a seat in one of the chairs.

"It was no trouble."

"About this morning…" This peaked his interest, he was upset that Laxus would mess around with a member of the guild. "Laxus and I are just friends. It was a just a prank. Laxus played along for my sake. So please don't think he's done something wrong. He's been really nice and sweet. I'm happy we've become friends, I don't want my prank to cause problems with you both."

"Lucy." He cut her off before she could continue her pleading. "Thank you. I'm glad to hear my grandson is behaving himself. Don't worry about Laxus and I. You've cleared up this misunderstanding."

She stood up, gave him a smile, "I'm sorry for the trouble." She turned and left the office. She saw Laxus leaning on the wall just outside Master's office. "I hope I helped." She whispered and walked past him as he pushed off the wall and opened the door to his grandfather's office.

He walked in and took a seat on the couch,instead of one of the chairs. "So there wasn't anything going on, that's a relief." Laxus nodded in a responds. "Since when have you two been so close?"

"I ran into her a few time during the disbandment." He knew it was still a bit of a sore topic and it may hurt his Gramps to be reminded of his choice. "This prank was payback for catching her dancing."

"She told you about that?" the look on his face changed to a smile as he began to remember seeing Lucy dancing around in her short short and tank top.

"Hey!" Laxus yelled snapping the old man out of his memory. "Are we done here?" Master nodded, "Gramps…I don't need trouble for myself or for Blondie. So." He looked at his grandfather.

"Don't worry laxus. Now get to that paper work." He returned his attention to his own paperwork as Laxus got up and left. He knew how Lucy's team would react to hearing anything about the two blondes.

Once Lucy had made it down stairs she joined Natsu and Happy. Natsu began asking questions about the mission. "Did you have to take down a dark guild?"

"No Natsu."

"A monster?"

"Nope."

"Did you bring back fish?" Happy asked.

"No. Sorry Happy."

"Well it must have been a boring mission." Natsu said pouting.

"I did manage to get some writing done."

"Boring." Happy turned his attention back to the fish he already had.

"Did you and Gray manage to collect some of your reward to pay for the repairs?"

Scratching the back of his head Natsu smiled at her, "About that…" Lucy sighed, she didn't need him to explain what happened. "It's all Gray's fault!"

"What did you say Flame Brain?"

Natsu took off toward the table Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Lisanna were at. Soon enough the two were yelling out insults and fighting. So Lucy looked around the guild but didn't see who she was searching for. She headed to the bar to ask Mira, "Mira have you seen Freed?"

"He might still be in the library." She smiled and returned to cleaning off the bar

"Thanks Mira." Lucy made her way to the guild's library.

Once she enter she seen Freed sitting at one of the tables reading a book. She went over and sat down across from him, waiting for him to finish. He finished the part he was on, closed the book and looked up at Lucy, "Hello Miss Lucy. How may I help you?"

"Hello Freed, I was wondering if you could put some ruins around my apartment?"

"Is everything okay?" He asked with a bit of worry in his voice,

"I just need some boundaries with my team after the damages they caused again."

He nodded, "I understand. Any special request?"

"Not really, but I guess if I'm in danger then someone should be able to enter huh?"

"Yes, I can make it so a member of Fairy Tail can enter only in an emergency." He saw Lucy nod and continued, "Anyone else?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Okay. I should have it ready in a few."

' _What would Laxus think if I did add him?'_

"Thank you, Freed." She got up and headed back into the main hall of the guild.

Once she was up there she seen both Natsu and Gray knocked out leaning against one another. Erza was sitting beside them talking with Wendy, Biska and Laki.

Lucy heard her name being called and looked to see Levy waving her over to her table. "Hi Levy."

"Hey Lu. How was the mission?"

"It went well." She sat down next to Levy, "hi Gajeel, Lily."

Gajeel reply with a grunt, while a "Hello Lucy." came from Lily

Lucy returned her attention back to Levy, "I have the next chapter of my story done."

"Really?" Levy said with excitement.

"Yep. I'll bring it in tomorrow." Levy frowned. "What?"

"I'm heading out on a mission tomorrow. There has been some strange activity going on around a small village. Some ruins appear at the scene, so they just want them identified. Would you be interested in coming?"

"What kind of activity?" Lucy asked intrigued.

"Nothing too serious it seems. Just small pranks here and there. Like stealing items, switching or removing people's clothes, painting the live stock different colors, changing the town's name."

"You think bringing her along somewhere where clothes go missing is a good idea?" Gajeel pointed out adding, "Bunny girl has a habit of losing them." That earned the Iron Slayer a small hit on the arm by Lucy. Levy giggled while Gajeel glared at Lucy.

"You did just return sorry I didn't think about that."

"Actually I'm interested in going. The last mission was really easy anyways."

"I was going to ask you more about that." Lucy and Levy turned to see Erza approaching the table.

"Be ready to leave tomorrow and dress warm." Gajeel told them as he and Lily got up to leave the women to chat.

Erza took a seat next to Levy, waiting for Lucy to say something. Lucy took a breath and began, "It really was nothing dangerous. I was simply house/pet sitting for a friend of Masters while they were out." It wasn't a total lie.

"That's it?...Well I'm glad it wasn't anything dangerous."

' _Why? Don't they know I can take care of myself.'_

"Luce!" Natsu ran over holding a paper, "Let's go on a mission!"

"Sorry Natsu I'm going with Levy, Gajeel and Lily tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Levy invited me." He slumped his shoulders but didn't say anything after.

"I think it's great idea to work with other members once in awhile." Erza pointed out and grabbed the paper from Natsu's hand. After a minute of reading it over she smiled, "Natsu I will accompany you. Also I think bringing Wendy and Lisanna along will benefit us."

Natsu perked up, grabbed the mission again and then ran over to Lisanna and Wendy. Erza bid farewell to the two girls and followed Natsu.

"I should go home and start packing. I'll see you tomorrow at the station." Lucy said as she waved to Levy. She then made her way around saying goodbye to the others.

Laxus sat reading over yet another damage report. He had really just wanted the day to end, the reports were one thing, also he couldn't stop his mind from thinking about Lucy and the date. There was a knock at the door, "Come in."

Freed entered the office but didn't bother to take a seat, "Laxus."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I'll be leaving now. Is there anything you need?"

"A break. Heading home?"

Freed shook his head no, "I need to stop by Lucy's first then I'll head home."

This perked Laxus interest as he put the paper he was reading down and looked up, "Blondie's. Why?" He stood up and grabbed his coat thowing in over his shoulders.

"Lucy asked me for a favor."

"That favor being?" he raised his eyebrows at the green haired man and stared at him waiting for an answer. There was a pull of jealousy inside of Laxus as he wondered what it was she had asked of him.

"To put ruins around her apartment."

' _Oh….'_ "So Blondie took my advice. Let's go." Laxus walked passed Freed and opened the door.

"You're coming along?"

"Problem?"

"Not at all." Freed replied as the pair left the guild and made their way to Lucy's.

 **So I couldn't decided where to end this chapter. Thanks again**


	5. Wake Up Call

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Laxus and Freed reached Lucy's and Freed knocked. They hear her voice telling them to hold on, then suddenly the door flung open. Lucy smiled, "Freed, Laxus come in."

"Did we come at a bad time?" Freed asked

"No I was just getting some stuff packed." Lucy closed the door behind them, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Beer." Laxus said as he lead against one of her wall not wanting to sit still.

"Freed?"

"No thank you." Lucy made her way to the kitchen, "I'll get started on the ruins."

Walking back into the room and over to Laxus, "Ok." She turned and handed him the beer.

"Thanks. What mission is your team dragging you off to now?" he asked opening the beer and taking a drink.

"Actually I'm going with Gajeel, Lily, and Levy." She looked over at Freed. "It's seems like a simple one to identify some ruins."

This had Freed stop writing his ruins and look to her. "Really? I didn't see any request for that."

"Levy is pretty fast at getting those one."

"That she is." Freed moved over to the window after finishing the ruins along the wall. Lucy and him continued to talk about the mission.

As the two talked Laxus was lost in thought, and had finished the beer. Pulling himself away from the thoughts, he was about to move to throw the empty bottle away. "Here." He saw Lucy with her hand out. So he handed it to her. "Want another?" she smiled at him.

"I'm good Blondie."

"That should be it." Freed spoke up at the door.

"Thanks Freed."

"Not a problem."

Lucy followed the two to the door, "Thanks again. See you both in a few days." She waved as both men made their way out of the apartment building.

Once they were outside Freed turned to Laxus, "Laxus?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course. Why?"

"No reason. I'll be heading home now. Have a good night." Laxus waved a bye and made his way back to the guild.

* * *

Lucy scrunch her face as she turned in bed to look at the clock on the nightstand. 6am. A knock at the door once again reminded her that someone was there. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. The knock came again but this time was louder, more demanding. She pushed the covers off her and made her way to the door to yell at the poor soul who woke her.

Throwing open the door she glared at Laxus.

"Morning Sunshine." He smirked down at her.

"Laxus?"

"Yea. Going to invite me in?"

Lucy moved and he entered. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled at the grumpy tone in her voice, "Have something for you." He reached in his coat pocket and pulled something out. He reached over and took hold of her hand to put the item in it.

She looked at it for a second, "What is this?"

"A communication lacrima."

"I know that. I meant why are you giving me this?"

"That's not what you asked." Lucy glared at Laxus, it was to early for this. He only continued to smirk at her before continuing. "You're a trouble magnet."

Laxus noticed Lucy's face changed instantly to a frown. He could tell her mind was working overtime thinking about something.

' _What the...does everyone still think I'm incapable of handle myself. "_ More thoughts along those lines came across her mind but stopped when she heard Laxus move over to stand beside her.

"I noticed since the guilds been rebuild and people started going on mission, you've picked up a few solo ones."

"I'm not going alone. I'm going with Levy, Gajeel, and Lily. I'm capable of doing solo missions." she snapped at him as she crossed her arms under her chest.

He sighed, "Blondie, look at me." He couldn't help but think her pouting out was annoying but cute at the same time. She didn't turn to face him so he just continued, "It isn't about you being able to. I know you can handle yourself."

"Then what?"

"Call it selfish but it's about me."

"You?" She finally turned to face him.

"We're friends Blondie. So I feel better knowing that you, Ever, Freed, and Bicks have one on you and can reach me if you need anything." He had turned away from her slightly, "You don't have to call me but someone.."

Lucy leaned over to get a better look at his face, ' _so cute when he's trying to hide the blush.'_ She smiled at him. "Sorry. I...thank you Laxus."

She moved over to her nightstand and picked up her belt. She had added another pouch on the side where she held her whip. She slipped the new device in there and sat it back down.

After he watched her put the belt down he shifted not really what next, "I'm going to head home." He said walking to the door.

"Laxus?"

"Hmm?" He turned around.

"When I get back…" she was hesitating.

"Spit it out."

"want to go on that date?"

"Of course." He winked at her before exiting her apartment.

Lucy crawled back in bed and tried to get a bit more sleep before having to go to the train station.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. I think this is good place to stop before going into the mission.**

 **Thank you all who followed/fav. And reviews. Makes my day to see.**


	6. Vanishing Act

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chap 5**

After Lucy meet up with the others, the group took a train to the closest city to the town. From there they still had to walk by foot to the village of Glenley Peak that was located at the base of a snow covered mountain. She was glad Gajeel had told her to dress warm.

Once they arrived they noticed that many of the women seemed rather unhappy over something. The continued the house of the client. Looking around nothing seems out of sorts.

Mr. Naples greeting the group and invited them in. Before walking in Lucy look over her shoulder. She had a feeling someone was watching them...her. Gajeel looked at her then in the direction she was looking. Seeing and sensing nothing he nudged her and they entered the house.

Lucy, Levy, and Lily sat on the couch while Gajeel stood behind them with his arms crossed over his chest. He was middle aged and had light green hair and purple eyes. He explained that last night the prankster thought it was fun to switch all the men around, so when they woke up they were in the bed of women other than their wives.

He also went on to say these things have been going on off and on for years. He recalled a time his grandfather had issues similar to the ones now. Even older records in the library recall strange things happening. Because none of these tricks have caused any serious injuries no one has bothered to look into it.

"Why look into who or what is doing this now?" Lily asked

"Ever since I was told these stories I didn't believe in them. But now it's happening again...I'm curious. Also I think the people will feel better finally knowing or having a name or face to put behind all of these."

"Would you mind if we took a look at the old records?" Levy asked

"Not at all." He got up followed by the group of mages. He lead them out into the city to a small building. "I didn't have much luck finding information. But feel free to look as long as you need."

Lucy and Levy got to work reading through files and books. Both using gale force glasses. Lily helped bring books and files to them and to put the unneeded ones away. Gajeel just sat on a window seal with his eyes closed letting the two bookworms do there thing.

With a sigh both girls decided they would continue the research tomorrow. They hadn't really come across any new information other than way back some believed the culprit to be some kind of god or spirit that was connected to the mountain or the forest around the village. Also there was a few drawings of the signature the trickster used. Neither recognized the ruins.

The group left and headed towards the inn. After putting their stuff in the room, they took advantage of the hot springs the inn had. Both girls relaxed in the hot waters and talked about theories. They needed to see the ruins for themselves.

"Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow." Lucy said as they got out of the water and went to get dressed. Lucy slipped into her underwear and then hooked her bra clasp together. As she pulled the straps over her shoulders, she could hear Levy saying something, her vision became unfocused, then everything went black.

"Lucy!"

Gajeel was sitting with Lily waited for the two girls. Suddenly he could sense Lucy and heard Levy scream Lucy's name. Without thinking he ran into the woman's changing room.

"Get out of here you pervert!" A woman yelled and threw a shoe at him.

He turned quickly and waited outside for Levy to come out. Lily shook his head at Gajeel.

Levy had a small blush on her face as approached the two males. She was hold Lucy's clothes along with her belt that had her keys still attached.

"What happened?" Lily asked

"She just vanished. Are you able to pick up her scent Gajeel?"

"Only from her clothes." He looked over at the clothes in Levy's hand and then up at her with a smirk on his face, "told you she has a habit of losing her clothes."

"Now isn't the time for that."

"Yeah I know. I'm going to go out and start looking around. Lily stay with shrimp."

"Hope Lu is okay."

"The other women in the room didn't find it weird she vanished?" Lily asked

"They said the trickster may be at it again." she paused and thought for a second. "It wouldn't make sense though. None of the reports claim people getting taken."

Suddenly standing before them was a trembling little white spirit. "Plue?!" He only motioned for Levy to bend down. Once she figured out what he wanted she bend down and watched as the spirit opened the pouch on Lucy's belt and pulled out the small communication device. It began to glow singling that it was making a connection to someone. He handed it to Levy before disappearing.

Laxus sat across from Bickslow, Ever and Freed were on either side of him. He looked down at the cards in his hand. With a sigh he reached up and pulled the three of clubs from his deck and flicked it at Bickslow.

"Nice! Ever, do you have a Jack?"

Ever gave him a small smirk, "Go fish."

"Really? You don't have it?"

"Go Fish!"

He narrowed his eyes at her and drew a card. So much for going out this round. Freed spoke up next. "Bickslow, do you have a Jack?"

"Damn it!"

Freed was about to ask Laxus next but the man's communication lacrima went off. Laxus stood up and walked over to his coat, reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out the device and made his way outside. The group stayed in the house waiting for Laxus to return.

Laxus's first thought that it would be gramps yelling at him for not finishing all the paperwork. He answered the call only to see Levy and Lily face in the orb.

"Laxus?"

' _Lucy.'_ Suddenly he felt a pain inside him. Forcing himself to keep his cool he looked at the pair, "Yeah, why are you calling?" It came out a bit more harsher than he meant it to.

' _Please tell me they are just messing with Lucy's stuff. Doubt it She looks worried. Damn it.'_

"Lucy is missing. She just vanished." Levy answered

"Gajeel is out looking but can't find her scent." Lily spoke

"I don't know why but Plue called you."

"Where are you at?"

Levy looked surprised, "Glenley Peak."

"I'm on my way." He shut the device off and went back into the house.

"What did Master want?"

Laxus ignored them slipping his boots on and grabbing his coat. "Watch Zeus." he told them before walking back out and releasing his powers to teleport.

It had taken only a few minutes to travel to the village. He had once stopped in there after being kicked out of the guild. He focused his senses. He picked up Levy and Lily's scent and made his way over to them.

"Laxus." Levy and Lily made there way over to him.

"What happen?"

"It's like I told you. Lucy just vanished while we were getting dressed."

He looked at the items in Levy's hands. "Don't tell me there's a naked blonde running around?" _'Please say no.'_

"Might as well be." The group turned to see Gajeel. "Why did you called him?" He asked pointing a finger at Laxus.

"Plue did. I'm not sure why though."

"Plue?"

"Lucy's spirit." Both Levy and Laxus said at the same time.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Laxus, "right. Well I thought I found her scent but as soon as I got close enough it vanished. I checked all over town and the woods to the east."

Laxus nodded, "I'll take the west."

"Shrimp you and Lily go in. Looks like a storm is coming in."

"What about lu? And you guys?"

"We'll keep looking for as long as we can." As Levy and Lily went inside the in Gajeel gave laxus and nod and headed off towards a different direction.

Laxus was just about to enter the forest, he turned his head towards the mountain, then back to the forest. Using his power he teleported to the base of the mountain. Something was pulling him here hopefully, pulling him to Lucy.

Lucy's eye shot open and she sat up. First thing she noticed is she was freezing, second she looked around seeing she was in some kind of cave or tunnel. Than finally that she wasn't alone.

 **That's it! Thank you always to everyone that follow/fav and review! Also I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with date ideas. So if anyone has some I would love to hear them. Sorry for any grammar issues.**


	7. Meeting a Star

Hello. Back with another chapter.

I don't own Fairy Tail.

I do claim Varen.

 **Chap6**

Pulling the small blanket that was laying on her lap up Lucy looked around. "What do you want?" Lucy asked looking into the darkest part of the cave.

"About time you got up." **(A/N He's an accent. Think of a pirate type accent)**

Lucy knew now it was a man hiding in the shadows. She wasn't sure yet if he was alone or if there were more. She was glad she wasn't completely naked. Again she pulled the blanket up trying to cover herself from the eyes she could feeling looking at her and the cold.

"Don't worry love I'm not interested. But I will agree with the Bull. You do have a rockin' body."

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked into the shadows trying to see the figure. ' _A spirit, but who?'_

"I just gave that away didn't I?" there was a chuckle from the spirit.

"You're the one causing trouble to the village." Lucy asked.

"Trouble? Just a bit of fun. No real harm done."

Lucy couldn't help it anymore she had question running around in her head that she needed answers to. "Why this town? Also how are you here? Are you contracted to someone or here on your own power? Do you even have a key?"

"Woah Love!" the spirit paused. Lucy waited and looked down at blanket.

The spirit didn't move from the shadows but glanced towards the entrance. While Lucy was 'out' the spirit had been tricking the dragon slayer that she was with. But once she woke up he had totally forgotten about everything. But now not far from the entrance was another. "Interesting. Wasn't expecting this." He said something under his breath that Lucy couldn't hear.

 **-with Laxus-**

Laxus was about to give up. There was no way he could pick up her scent in this snow storm. The cursed whatever it was inside of him that drew him here. Just as he was about to turn around to go back down the mountain, there was a voice whispering into his left ear. "Come get the girl." Laxus turned around looking around him for anyone. Not seeing anyone but he did see a trail of sparkling dust leading further up the mountain.

He eyed the trail for a moment before deciding even if it was a trap he to take the chance at finding Lucy. He followed the path up.

 **-With Lucy-**

Lucy ran her hand over the blanket. She was about to ask the spirit a question when she heard footsteps running towards them. She turned her head to see Laxus come to a stop once he spotted her, his lightning magic covered his body and he looked angry. He glared over at the darkness where he could tell someone was watching.

He was ready to attack when Lucy ran over and stood in front of him, arms extended out to the side as she tried to protect the spirit. "Please don't Laxus! He's a spirit!"

He looked at Lucy. _'If this is a spirit, she's definitely not going to like me kicking his ass."_ He noticed she was in nothing more then her underwear and bra. Her body was shivering under the coldness and her lips were slightly blue. He let out a small irritated growl before he canceled his magic. Lucy gave him a small smile before trying to cover herself and keep warm. He pulled his coat off his shoulders and walked over to her to wrap her in the coat. "Who is he?"

Lucy turned away from Laxus to look into the darkness, she was silent for a moment. "Draco, the celestial dragon." The moment his name left her lips there was Laxus arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her back into him.

"Good. You're not as stupid as I thought." walking out of the shadow the spirit revealed himself. "But I prefer not to go by that name. So call me Varen."

Varen looked human, which surprised both blondes. He had brown hair that came to his shoulders and dark purple eyes. He had on a white loose fitting long sleeve v neck shirt, black pants, boots, along with a dark purple sash and brown belt around his waist.

"To answer your questions. I'm here on my own power. No human has ever owned my key." He reached a hand over to his belt and sash to mess with something. "My key belongs to me."

"He looks more human than dragon." Laxus said still holding Lucy close to him.

"Does this look offend you Pup?"

Laxus glared at Varen and let out a deep warning growl, "What did you say?"

"Do you really want to challenge a dragon?" Varen smirked and leaned against the cave wall.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"And how did that end?"

There was silence between the three. With chattering teeth Lucy asked, "Laxus can you take me back to the inn?"

Laxus looked down at the blonde in his arms, "Yeah Blondie" he started to walk towards the opening.

"The pair of you...your entertaining. Laxus was charging his magic ready to teleport when Varen spoke again. "Tell me slayer, who was your dragon." Without answering Laxus and Lucy vanished. "Yeah that's what I thought."

 **-At the Inn-**

Levy and Lily were laying down on the bed sleeping, while Gajeel was staring out the window waiting for either blonde to return. He suddenly heard a loud crack coming from the hall, then the smell of Laxus and Lucy filled his senses. He opened the door for the older slayer. "How did you find her?"

Laxus said walking into the room not bothering to answer the question.

"Lucy!" Levy cried out as she struggled to get out of bed after waking up from the loud noise.

"So?" Gajeel asked Laxus while the two girls went into the bathroom together to changed and talk.

"Lucky guess." He gave Gajeel a look that said don't ask.

"Bullshit."

"I was looking on mountain, about to give up when someone lead me to her."

"Someone?"

"Yeah." Lucy and Levy came out. Levy crawled back into bed next to Lily.

"Thank you Laxus." she handed him his coat.

He took it and and started making his way to the door. "I'll see you all back at the guild." He left the group to get some rest.

Gajeel climbed into his own bed. He wanted to ask what the hell was going on but decided to wait. Lucy climbed in the same bed Lily and Levy were in and rolled on to her side looking at the door.

The next morning the group got ready to head out and look for more information. Lucy however was aware of who was behind all these. As they left the inn Gajeel noticed a man leaning against the wall. When Lucy and Levy exited the inn the man moved closer to them. However Gajeel stepped between the man and the girls. The man stopped and looked around Gajeel to Lucy.

"Morning Love. Can we have a chat?"

Lucy sighed, "Yeah. I'll be back in a bit guys." Before she could go Gajeel grabbed her arm.

"You know him?"

"Yeah." She didn't know what to tell them about yesterday or about Varen.

"My name is Varen and I'm a celestial spirit." He gave a goofy smile. Lily, Levy and Gajeel looked over at Lucy. She nodded. "Nice to meet you all."

"Did you want to talk?"

Varen looked over at her, "I changed my mind. I'm now here to help. You just need to know what the ruin say right?" Lucy nodded and he continued "Well isn't the prankster name...it's more of an insult."

"You can read ruins?" Levy asked surprised.

"He wrote them." Lucy said.

"So he's the trickster." Lily added

"What does it say and why couldn't we translate them? Are they a mix of Celestial ruins and another ancient one?" Levy asked not really caring about that fact but more about the ruins.

"Smart girl. Combination of both…..and it says 'morons'."

Lucy shook her head at this, Gajeel let out a small chuckle, Levy was digging her bag to write stuff down.

"We should go see the client and explain all this."

"I changed my mind again. I do need to talk to you. So can you three handle this. Will catch up after."

The trio left Lucy alone with Varen after she convinced Lily and Gajeel that she would be okay. The pair walked over to a bench in the small park.

"I thought you didn't want me to say anything about you being a spirit?"

"I don't want you revealing what spirit I am. If they ask simply call me Octans."

"Okay." She smiled at him

"Why did the big one leave?"

"Laxus? Guess he just wanted to go home."

"I've informed your spirits that I'm going to be hanging around you for a while. I want to see for myself if you live up to all the praise they give you."

"Well I hope I don't disappoint. Why are you interested in Laxus?"

"He's a dragon slayer."

" Please don't cause him any trouble."

"Right. So let's go clear up this mess and head back to your guild."

"You're coming with us back to Magnolia?"

He gave Lucy a wink, "This is going to be fun."

 **Thanks again to everyone who followed/faved and review. No clue when I'll be able to write or post the next chapter. I'm trying for at least once a week.**


	8. The Talk

Sorry for the late update.

Don't own Fairy Tail.

 **Chap 7**

Once the group was back at the guild Lucy introduced Varen to everyone, explaining that he was here on his own power like Loki was once. Laxus had noticed that she introduced the spirit as Octans. Whatever the reason he choose to ignore it.

Bickslow seemed interested in talking to the spirit and ran off to do so, Ever was already by the bar with Freed talking to Mira and Elfman. Laxus took a drink and looked at the magazine Ever left lying on the table. Something on the cover caught his eye, ' _50 Date Night Ideas'._ Thinking of something 'fun' to do on a date was harder than he thought it would be. He reached over and started skimming the pages of the book for the article.

The idea of the amusement park came to but then instantly left with the thought of thought about a picnic, romantic right...but not fun. Could go get some drinks take her back to his place and have sex. Yeah he thought that would be a lot of fun but he didn't think it would go as well as it did in his head.

He read over some of the ideas and had to admit some might not be so bad. "Laxus?" He closed the magazine and looked up to see Ever looking at him. "Since when do you read this?" He handed the book back to her and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was there."

"Yeah." Ever said not really believing him and taking the book from him before she returned to her seat to read. Freed joined them again when Mira came to give Laxus a refill on his beer. After a while Laxus decided to head home early. He said his goodbyes to his team mates and gave Lucy a small nod when he saw he looking at him. She smiled and returned with a small nod of her own.

He had stopped off at the local market to get beer and a few things for dinner, as he exited the store he saw Varen leaning on the wall. He walked past him towards his house. Varen pushed off the wall and followed the blonde man.

"What do you?"

"A chat is all."

"I'll keep your secret for Blondies sake."

"Thanks, but it's not about that….it's about you."

"What about me do want to know about?"

"Starters, how did you get that lacrima?"

"I rather not say."

"Oh come on make this easier for us both us would ya?" Laxus turned his head slightly to look over at the spirit. Varen smirked, "If you don't tell me, I'll just go and find out another way."

Laxus let out an annoyed growl, "My father implanted the lacrima inside me. How he got it I don't know." Laxus gave the spirit permission to pass through the runes around his house. Varen remained silent as they approached the house.

Once inside Laxus went to put stuff away, "Zeus be nice."

Varen made himself comfortable next to the large dog. "Hello you." He gave the a rub behind the ears. "Ah I see you can smell her on me." Zeus made a whimpering noise. "Sorry mate I don't know when she'll come by." Zeus flopped down and looked away from Varen. "Blame that one."

"Are you having a conversation with...my dog?" LAxus came in and handed Varen a beer and Zeus a treat.

"I'm a little rusty in canine. Seems he's upset the girl hasn't come back by." Varen took the beer and sat back in his seat.

"...How does a dragon speak dog?"

"A lot of time on my hands. How did you learn to use your magic?"

"Read a few books and training mostly."

"The other slayers haven't taught you anything?" Laxus shook his head 'no'. "Well then what do you know about mating?"

Laxus almost spit out his beer not expecting the spirit to bring up a topic he himself was trying to avoid. "Just what I read but."

"You don't think the mate thing applies to you?" Varen smirked. "Idiot. How you got your magic maybe different but from what little I have seen your noless a dragon slayer. So the effects of finding a mate-"

"Effects?" Laxus interrupted Varen.

"You know what I'm talking about. The feelings you've been having when you're around or not around a certain blonde girl." Varen lifted his eyebrows up and down. "Tell me, when you think about being with someone else do you get pains? And have you noticed the desire to sleep with anyone has diminished?

Laxus glared at the spirit, sighed after a few seconds and nodded, "I've noticed."

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

"I'm taking her out on a date."

"And tell her she your mate?"

"Hell no….not yet." He took a drink. "Why do you care?"

"...I don't."

"Lier."

"You know what marking means?"

"We're bonded for life."

"Also let the other dragons and slayers know she's yours." He saw the smirk Laxus gave. "It will protect her as well if she gets into trouble. From what I've heard she's a magnet for that."

Laxus smiled and let out a small chuckle, You can say that again."

Varen found himself smiling as well, not only for the comment but at the slayers reaction to it. The small smile on his face was one thing but the look in his eyes while thinking about the girl. _'He had truly found his mate even_ if-' His thought were cut short hearing Laxus speak.

"Would my magic effect her? I mean it won't hurt her?"

"No."

"Will she be able to use it?"

Varen thought for a moment, "I never heard of a slayers mate being able to use it. It's more like a shield should appear to protect them."

"That's it?" Laxus looked a bit disappointed he thought it would be kinda cool to see Lucy using his lightning magic.

"Your mate is going to become your most valued treasure. The shield is meant to protect them until their dragon comes." Varen stood up, "Alright, enough for today. Thanks for the beer. Another time slayer." and with that he disappeared.

Laxus sighed deciding to make something to eat and relax before bed.

 **-Back at Lucy's-**

Varen knocked on the door waiting for the blonde. The door opened and Lucy smiled, "Hi Varen." She let him in and made her way back over to her desk where she was writing.

Varen went over to her fridge and looked inside for something to eat. Grabbing a sandwich he seen she went to the couch, "Not going to ask me where I was?"

Without turning around Lucy replied, "If you wanted me to know you would tell me."

Varen finished his food, "I was with the lighting slayer." Lucy didn't turn around or ask him anything so he got up and made his way over to her leaning against the wall. "Do me a favor?"

Lucy turned her head to face him, "Another sandwich?"

"No...well maybe." Lucy got up and went to make another sandwich for the spirit. While she did he continued, "No matter what enjoy your date with the slayer."

Lucy's eyes widened and she handed Varen the finished food, "He told you?"

"Can you do that?" Lucy nodded. "Good well thanks for the food. Bye girly." Varen was gone from her apartment.

Lucy had just gotten into bed when she heard the communication lacrima going off. She reached over and answered the call. "Laxus."

"Hey Blondie, can you be ready tomorrow morning by 7?"

"Why?"

"Our date."

"7 A.M?!" she say him nod and remembered Varens favor he asked. She smiled and nodded, "Alright."

"I'll meet you in the back. Wear something comfortable."

"Okay. Night Laxus."

"Goodnight Lucy." The screen went black and Lucy placed it back on the nightstand and curled up under the covers.

* * *

Sorry again for the late update. I ended up rewriting this chapter.

It was pointed out that I had put ruins instead of runes. Sorry about that, I'll go back later and try and correct it. I don't have a beta or anything like that so I do apologize again for any errors. Thank you so much for those who reviewed favorited and followed.


End file.
